Rise of the Dark Moon
by sd-snow-vixen
Summary: 3 years after leaving Gaea Hitomi's wish is granted when she is sent back but a new evil is after her and another mysterious young woman in a plot that spans centuries now it is a race to find the answer before it is to late
1. Wishing for you

Rise of the Dark Moon (Cast: Hitomi Kanzaki, Amano, Yukari, Eries Aria Aston, Van Fanel, Varie (Escariina) Fanel, Allen Shezaar, Serena, Millerna, Dryden Fassa, Folken, Vertan Gwendelea Atalantine, Chid, and Merle) [Countries: Dragon isle, Freid, Fanelia and Asturia] {I do not own any of the original characters art or rights to Escaflowne I only own the Vertan}  
  
Hitomi walked up the steps towards the shrine where she and Van had been taken from earth to Gaea in the pillar of blue light three years ago. Pulling the soft material of her tan summer dress she sat upon the steps at the top looking down at the exact spot Van had fought the dragon in. Hitomi reached inside a pocket and pulls out a small rectangular black box with silver ribbon ties holding it shut. Opening the box Hitomi pulls out a small silk wrapped bundle unfolding the silk a long soft white feather sits inside held down with a satin ribbon that had a dragon charm tied to it. Lifting the feather from it's resting place Hitomi runs it's soft edges against her face closing emerald eyes and brushing sandy blonde hair from her face before sighing. "Van I miss you so much, please don't forget me."  
  
*-*-*  
  
A young woman traps a stray lock of light sea foam green hair that had wandered into her crystal blue eyes between two fingers and pushes it back into place with the rest of her bangs not worrying as the wind whips her braided hair over the cliff edge she stands on showing to any that watched it that her hair was near twice her height. Shaking her head she wonders once more what had possessed her to come to this place to sit looking up at the moon and earth. Absentmindedly the young woman twisted a ring back and forth on her finger. The ring looked out of place with the rest of her outfit because of the simple initials engraved on beaten area in a circular affect on the gold surface that broke the smooth circle. She wore pale blue wrap top that was secured by iron clasps at her shoulders and between her breasts next was wrap around skirt of the same color that had three identical clasps to keep the skirt in place. A iron band encircled her arm with bright red gems looking out of it, also on her neck sitting on the end of a strip of soft rose leather sat a tear shaped pink gem. Sighing the woman lifts the ring to her face and lets a tear slid down her face to touch the cool metal on her finger. A whisper penetrated the wild wind then, soft so it faded before any other could hear it not even the speaker. "Folken, do you remember me?"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Two women in worlds parallel to one another both sighed each holding an item that linked them to each other through a relationship to two brothers. Though different as night and day as those relationships were a stronger magic filled the night of both worlds. In a strange synchronized gesture for the object of their affection they breathed and in the same breath said the same thing. "I wish I could see you one more time."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hitomi gasped as a column of light descended and pulled her upward towards the clouds above back to Gaea.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Vertan growled in frustration pushing another lock of her hair back, she couldn't understand what had prompted her to make that wish. A heart felt sigh made it's way to and past her lips. Just as she went to turn the night was filled with bright blue/white lightning. Watching in wonder a pillar of the lightning descended right in front of her and within it floated a young sandy haired woman. Vertan reached out and grasped the girl's wrist before pulling her to stand next to her. Hitomi blinked and allowed her eyes to wonder over the darkening landscape. Finally satisfied that she was on Gaea again Hitomi turned and addressed the young woman who had pulled her from the pillar. "Excuse me but where in Gaea am I?" Vertan smiled and bowed low before addressing Hitomi  
" Well if you must know milady Hitomi you are on the dragon isles. The  
isles are a group of small independent islands off the mainland  
heavily populated with dragons of all verities and home to the dragon  
clans." Hitomi blinked and could only ask out of amazement "How did you know my name?" Vertan smiled and replied calmly to the startled woman "My dear lady everyone allover Gaea knows your name, but also I must confess I have a slight advantage over most" Vertan blushed slightly  
"I'm a elemental sorceress, not to be confused with the dark arts  
magicians of the old Zaibach Empire and the priestess for the clans of  
theses isles." Hitomi nodded in reply before looking around hopefully. Vertan laughed and grasped Hitomi's hand and pulling her towards the trail down the cliff not wanting to be stuck on it because it was to dark to see.  
"Come, in the morning we will find you transportation to where you  
wish to go." Hitomi smiled and let Vertan lead the way down. Hurrying along neither of then noticed the red glow that was following them till a shrill laugh attracted their attention back the way they had come. A red glow surrounded them and suddenly they where staring at what would have looked like a descendent of Atlantic if the wings where not reptilian in nature. The figure floating before them was a dream turned nightmarish. Long white-silver hair feel in ringlets down her back to her knees, pale peach skin glowed in the red light, showing off her ruby eyes. The woman smiled and did a mock bow in the air before addressing them.  
"Hello oracle and priestess I hope that you were not planning on going  
anywhere soon for you shall be permanently indisposed." Vertan smiled and replied curtly  
"Please forgive us milady but we must take our leave of you now for it  
grows dark and we wish nothing to befall us this night." The winged woman smiled evilly at them and replied with mock sweetness  
"Yes we do not wish anything to happen to you, but I'm afraid it must  
my dears." Vertan swore and trough herself over Hitomi in time to just avoid the blast of energy that had surged from the woman's out stretched hand. Pulling them both to their feet Hitomi pulled Vertan down the trail heedless of what might lay ahead of their frantic race to avoid being killed. Hitomi skidded to a halt when they suddenly ran out of trail to fallow. Vertan swore and turned determined to try and fight off their attacker with her own magic when blue lightning filled the sky temporarily blinding all of them. The winged attacker was the first to recover and her scream of fury was the last thing both young women heard as they where lifted into a pillar of light and transported to another place.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Van walked briskly into the great hall of the reconstructed palace in Fanelia. Upon arrival several of his advisers walked towards the king ready to give the daily morning report. Van sat down and listened to the usual reports of affairs with the merchants and the trade treaties with Asturia and Freid and up coming meeting with their ambassadors. Bored at this point in the meeting Van nearly missed the next part of the report being read off to him. ". Also some of the citizenry have reported blue lightning in the hills over the western forest last night and some are worried that it might be more then lightning but some." Van's head came up and everyone heard him whisper something to the lithe young cat girl next to him. Merle smiled sweetly at the advisors and took over with soothing words as the young king departed hastily. "Do not worry about this lightning strike report the king is personally going to see what is the cause of this disturbance and till he is back he told me that we are to handle the rest of the arrangements that need to be done because he has the utmost confidence in everyone here."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Van smiled as he made his way to the stable thinking about how he should start giving Merle more diplomacy missions with how well she handled things for him when he couldn't take any more. Reaching the stable he breathed in the tangy sent of horses, straw, metal, leather, and sweat before heading for his favorite white stallion in the back of the stable. After saddling his horse and packing for a few days trip he prepared to mount up when a smooth baritone stopped him mid action. "Leaving to check the report of blue light without me I see." Van finished mounting before turning to the shadow-hidden figure and gestured impatiently at a horse that had apparently been waiting for his companion. Growling low in his throat Van glared at the other and broke into a trot. Soon the guards over took them with the appropriate rebuke to Van about caution and the hunt began.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Vertan winched and grimaced at the sour taste in her mouth that hit her first as she began to awaken. Groaning when the rest of her body started to wake up and a dull pain throbbed in her abdomen. Looking to see the cause of her discomfort she was greeted with a sandy head of hair and the events of last night jumped with shocking clarity into her immediate thoughts. Swearing under her breath Vertan moved Hitomi off her stomach and stood stiffly before checking their surrounding. Vertan sighed relieved somewhat at knowing where they were if not exactly. The relief was short lived when the sound of horses coming towards them reached her ears. Looking about she went to move Hitomi when one horse and the head of another came into view. Looking around she pulled a dead branch from a tree and wondered if she could slam it down and make the earth roll under the horses' feet. Vertan quickly discarded the idea when she found that she didn't have enough energy or focus to do that. So instead she settled to hold the branch in a defendable position to hopefully defend the still unconscious woman behind her. When the identity of the first rider became apparent Vertan could only blink and wonder if she hade lost what little sense she had left.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Van came to the third clearing slightly dishearten wondering if it had been just lightning when a flash of pale blue caught his eye. Clicking the horse into a faster pace he emerged from the trail to see two women, one standing ready to fight and another out cold on the ground behind her. Blinking the woman lowered the branch and sunk to the ground before looking at him with weary eyes and unintentionally giving him a clear view of the woman behind her. Van gasped and dismounted quickly to run to the fallen woman uncaring if there was danger in doing so or if he might be wrong. Looking over the still forum of Hitomi till he was satisfied that she was in fact not harmed in any way but merely unconscious he turned to the stranger in back of him. "What happened to her?" Then as an after thought added "And you?"  
  
Vertan looked at him, gauging him for a second before beginning to speak. "She was transported to the isle where I live. When I went to take her to my home to rest for the night before arranging to get her transportation to here we were attacked by a strange woman. A pillar of light pulled us up into the clouds and that is how we ended up here. I just woke and she has not stirred as of yet but from what I could tell she was fine just tired is all." Van nodded and brushed some hair from Hitomi's forehead before whispering a thank you to the woman before him. Vertan smiled and hesitantly asked, "Milord I was wondering if we might be escorted to your kingdom if it is not to much trouble?" Van looked up from Hitomi and smiled before he nodded his consent. Just then the voice of Van's traveling companion broke the newly made silence, "Van I do not think it is wise to let the woman whom Hitomi came with to stay in Fanelia. We know nothing about her but that she is traveling with Lady Hitomi if that Van." Vertan glared at the cloaked figure but turned to regard Hitomi again as Van lifted her from the ground. Vertan smiled at them and watched as Van carried Hitomi to his horse and mounted. Settling himself and Hitomi he turned to addressed the woman in front of him. What he was about to say was cut off before it began by a musical thrill that came from overhead. From the tree tops slender gray/white forum darted through the trees till they settled on a branch to the left side of the clearing. Two nearly identical waif drakes sat peering owlishly at the company. The small creatures were true works of art found in nature. The same as their larger flying cousins they held a beauty that only a person that loved dragons could understand. They were perfect in their slender reptilian bodies bat like wings and four legs with clawed feet. Their wings, bat like in appearance with thin near transparent membranes that were much tougher then they seemed. Their legs resembled cats in their form and shape. Their tails were slender whips that swayed to an unheard music as they sat their.  
  
The party stared in aw at these tiny creatures all except Vertan who finally let out a joy filled cry and spun laughing with sweet chiming sound. The sound startled the others out of their aw and they watched her as well as the dragons. Vertan smiled and bowed moving with the music the dragons created with ever beat of their hearts. She swayed and twirled greeting them with a dance that they knew even as it was new to them in the same instance. Toes barely touching the ground, arms wide and neck barred to the sun and sky each was a sign of submission and strength. With a movement that held to much grace for most humans she fell back bowing low from her waist as her legs folded under her. Hair, fabric, and skin showed a beautiful display as the draped and fell mixing even as they settled. The shear beauty of the dance kept everyone held in it's spell of silence for a long moment. Folken was the first to find his voice and then even that was not the self assured tone that graced him usually, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Who are you?" Vertan stood and turned to them a serene smile on her lips and bowed deep gaining back her lost composure and calm with the greeting dance only she knew or could perform. "I am the Lady Priestess Gwendelea Atalantine of the Dragon isles. I was to make a visit as ambassador for the isles in a few weeks but I fear I have come early due to pressing matters." Folken moved out of the shadow of the trees to get a better look at the young woman so filled with spirit. For some odd reason that he could not put to words she brought up a voice and a vague fleeting memory of a young girl in a court dress with a chime sweet laugh and gentle voice. Vertan knew she had turned pale when she saw him but she could not help it. In all her wanderings she never thought she would ever see him again. Pain shoots through her heart like a knife and she felt her knees begin to buckle. Not able to admit how she feels she closes her eyes not wanting to think about the consequences of her feelings. Van looks between the two and decides, calling Folken over her tells him the decision and gestures for them to head back to the palace. Back tense and straight as a board Folken turns his mount and rides it up to Vertan. Without a word he offers his hand even as his body language radiates the distrust and annoyance at having to do so. Vertan looks at his hand and then regards him with sad eyes before shaking her head and begins to walk after the others. Folken can feel the muscle in his cheek jump slightly at the way the woman had declined his offer so willingly to a long walk instead. True he had not wished to assist her by letting her ride with him but it still stung that she could see through the icy front he put on. By some grace of god the trip back was uneventful and the length of it had taken them till sunset and moonrise. The only relief in it for Vertan was the fact that she was to tired to think about it overly much. *-*-*  
  
First chapter and it is a long one to boot so have fun with the reading there will be violence and what have you in latter chapters so enjoy it! Please r&r thank you 


	2. Past and Present

Rise of the Dark Moon (Cast: Hitomi Kanzaki, Amano, Yukari, Eries Aria Aston, Van Fanel, Varie (Escariina) Fanel, Allen Shezaar, Serena, Millerna, Dryden Fassa, Folken, Vertan Gwendelea Atalantine, Chid, and Merle) [Countries: Dragon isle, Freid, Fanelia and Asturia] {I do not own any of the original characters art or rights to Escaflowne I only own the Vertan}  
  
A young girl with twin braids of sea foam colored hair flying out behind her as she ran down the steps into the garden behind the palace of Fanelia careful of the large heavy basket in her arms. Giggling breathlessly she sped through the maze with little trouble but for the girth of her courtly dress and the added weight of the basket. Crystal eyes glowed softly at the thought of the afternoon spent with her betrothed on the picnic she had prepared herself.  
  
Joy washed over her at the thought of spending the afternoon with the one she loved dearly for a fun filled day of picnicking and riding. Occupied with these thoughts she took the last turn of the maze to fast and nearly over balanced only to find her footing at the last second and recover. Breathless but happy she walked into the archway to the central area of the garden only to stop stock still.  
  
Her betrothed stood speaking quietly to their guest the princess Eries Aston. Their heads bowed towards one another till they kissed. Shaking her head she backed away from the tender moment and leaned against the outside wall of the maze. The picnic basket slipped from her numb fingers and tears came to her eyes. Cold pain made her frame shudder as warm tears fell from her eyes and she did the one thing she could think of, she ran.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Vertan sat up in bed with a start she had not dreamed of that day for years now. Pressing a hand to her face she stood and pulled a robe over the night shirt someone had loaned her. Her figures fumbled with the belt of the robe a few times before she was able to tie it in place. A shaken sigh fell from her lips and she walked towards the balcony hoping the fresh air would sooth her nervous where sleep had only made them worse.  
  
Stepping out into the night air she breathed in deeply letting the peace sooth her and carry the hurtful memories with it. Over to the side she heard whispers and turned to see two figures she could recognize anywhere sitting on the roof of the palace. The one leaning on the shoulder of the other it was apparent that caring and love were in the gesture. Smiling to herself Vertan retreated into her room hoping to sleep and give them privacy.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Van had made the arrangements for sleeping quarters for Hitomi and the Lady Gwendelea with Merle's help as soon as they had arrived back at the palace. The whole time though all he wanted was to hold Hitomi and convince himself she was real, safe, and here to stay. Sighing he watched as the maids took the waking girl from him so she could bathe and sleep leaving Van with only himself again.  
  
Rolling his shoulders he final noticed that holding his beloved for so long in complications to the ride back had taken its toll on his strength draining his energy and leaving him stiff. Yawning he retired to his chamber to bathe and then sit on his bed not really tired as of yet. Falling back on the bedding he closed his eyes hoping to sleep but no such luck for him. Growling Van flips over onto his stomach and gives the pillows a few half hearted punches to try and fluff them into some semblance of comfort. With an agitated sigh Van fell back face first into them muffling whatever he next said. Rolling over and getting off the bed he went to the balcony and stood outside hoping the night air would sooth him and take away the restless energy he was feeling.  
  
Climbing over the rail of the balcony and walking sure footedly over the roof to sit in his favorite spot he looked up at the starry sky and thought about the events that had accrued over the last twenty four hours. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the slender figure that climbed up and over the rail of the balcony a few feet away from where he sat. Nor did he notice that same figure hoisted itself onto the roof and walk cautiously over to where he sat till it laid it's hand on his shoulder. Jumping slightly and turned to look into a vibrant set of emerald eyes.  
  
The two figures stayed that way frozen for some time before a sound of pure joy ripped from the tongue of the young woman and her arms wrapped around the other. Van smiled into Hitomi's hair and breathed in the scent that was uniquely her, the smell of wind and wildflowers with a touch of earth that came from her running. They sat there holding each other happy to just stare at the stars and enjoy the shared heat and company of one another. They sat there watching the stars till sleep crept up to both of them and they fell asleep curled together on the roof of the palace.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Well till next chapter this is it for me and here is the deal I want another review!!!! So please R&R thank you (bows to readers) 


End file.
